The Looking Glass
by dracosgirl4
Summary: PostHogwarts, Harry is depressed and is always found alone in the Three Broomsticks, but someone has been watching him. There's someone that wants him, he just doesn't know it yet. Just a one Chapter fic.


Sadly I do not own any of the characters in this story. It's called "The Looking Glass". It's only one chapter, so read and review!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
He walks into the room. I had forgotten how handsome he really was. The pictures of him in the Daily Prophet did him no justice. Graduation seems so long ago. He looks exactly the same, though. His black hair is still unruly, and his eyes are still a hypnotizing emerald. His eyes, however, had lost their shine in the fifth year. After Sirius had died, he had never been the same annoyingly happy boy he was before.  
  
He was a quiet man. He no longer gave a damn about what people said about him, or what the Prophet wrote about him. Even my taunting had no effect on him. He had changed. Life had changed him, it had hardened him. He couldn't feel anymore, he was numb.  
  
When Granger and Weasley tied the knot, his world turned upside down. He felt as though his two best friends, the ones that promised to always be there for him, had suddenly abandoned him in his time of need. Now I see him often in the Three Broomsticks. He's always alone.  
  
He tries, hopelessly, to hit on the girls. It's like he's trying to prove a point to himself. But I can tell by the way he treats them, that's not what he really wants. There's never any feeling there. He just longs for the attention. He knows that with any female around here, the famous Harry Potter can get whatever he damn well pleases. But somehow I can tell, it doesn't satisfy him. I have what he needs, he just doesn't get it yet.  
  
I sit back, everyday, at a safe distance. Everyday I see him here. It's always at the same exact time. He overlooks me, but I watch him intently. I wish he knew how I felt about him, but I fear he never will. He takes the same seat, and sips on the same drink. He revels in a world without change. His life has been turned upside down too many times.  
  
Today is different. I am a Malfoy, and I will have no regrets, no remorse, and I will not hold back. I am used to getting what I want. Today is the day I will approach him.  
  
"Hey Potter' I say staring forward as a take the bar stool next to him. I dare not to look him in the face. I refuse to crumble now.  
  
His puzzled face allows him to speak without words. I pick up my drink and take a sip. Nonchalant. It's probably a better idea to act like this is no big deal to me.  
  
"Are you lost" he asks calmly.  
  
"Would you like to be alone, like you are everyday? I thought you could use a friend, but maybe I was mistaken" I say coldly. I can't just jump right into being a best friend, he would not take to that. It's best to act as I always have, like a bastard.  
  
He looks almost relieved for a second. His emerald pools look over at me with a sense of longing, but he looks away with malice. "I don't need friends, especially friends like you. I am just fine the way I am" he asserts. He pours his drink down his throat, wipes his mouth with his sleeve, and storms out. His pain is enough to hurt even me. I just want to reach out to the person I have admired for so long.  
  
I return the next day to see Harry again. The boys hates change, and resists it with every fiber of his being. He will always return to his routing. He sits at the bar, sips his drink, and pulls out the two way mirror he carries in his robes every single day. It's always close to his heart. I know what mirror means to him. I know why he has it. He dwells in the past; in what can never be. He needs guidance to step into the present. He needs to move on.  
  
I walk up to the bar and sit beside him again, just like yesterday. "I have one too" I confide in him. I pull out a mirror that I also carry with me. "I look in it, I yell at it, but nothing happens. So I scream at it and hit it, but still nothing. These mirrors are getting us nowhere. I know how you feel".  
  
"Know how I feel??? You think you know how I feel??? What the hell makes you think you know anything about me? No one knows me, and no one cares to" he yells. The restaurant is disturbed and people turn around and stare. It's always interesting to the public to watch the famous Crazy Potter. No one has any respect for the recluse anymore.  
  
"My father has the other one" I respond. A sense of anger flashes across his face. "Look I know he was a bastard, but I had a respect for the man. He was my father. I can't help that" I tell him as I look into my mirror. Memories flood into my mind. "It was used for instructions. I used it to incriminate him. That's why mine is special" I continue. He looks at me with a face I can't distinguish. Was it guilt? Maybe it was pity. I'm not sure. But I had his attention.  
  
"Why can't he be near me" he asks with frustration. "Why couldn't he have just had that mirror with him" he whispers. "Here" he says as he thrusts it at me. it's dark blue around the edges, and much shinier than mine. "Do me a favor and hold onto this for me. I will be back for it when I am ready". With that he stands up and walks out. He could be the poster boy for mystery. I sit at the bar holding the two mirrors in my hands. After about an hour I know what to do.  
  
I stand up and toss my own mirror into the nearest trash can. His mirror replaces mine. I will take care of it like I took care of my own.  
  
I return to the bar at the same time everyday. Now I am the one with the routine. Potter never shows. This goes on for almost eight months, yet no Harry. Slowly I slip into a depression. I had not realized how much I need him, or how much I depended on seeing him. I miss the routine.  
  
One day, one typical rainy day, I take my place at the bar, and Potter takes his as well.  
  
"Hey Malfoy" he whispers into my ear. "I believe you have something of mine". I'm happy yet sad at the same time. I am glad to see him, but this is the end. He is taking his mirror, the one thing that connects us.  
  
I pull it out of my robes and hand it to him. It's still in the same beautiful condition it was in before. I hand it out to him.  
  
"Keep it" he says. I'm confused. "You see, I spent eight months thinking, traveling, and mostly thinking. I looked for something I was missing. In a way I found it, yet in a way I didn't. I found this mirror" he says as he holds out an identical mirror. "I found what I was looking for. I found you" I can't believe he is saying this. "Now I can find you whenever I want".  
  
"I had to get over some things" he continues. "I had to realize what was staring me in the face everyday. I had to see that one thing I was constantly overlooking". I am shocked. Is he saying what I think he's saying? Can this be real?  
  
"Draco, no one can take Sirius' place. But you are the only one who comes close" and with that he takes his hand and presses it gently on my cold cheek. I feel the warmth spread through my body. He looks deep into my hard eyes, and I can see his soul through his. He kisses me softly. "I have been looking for that one person who will love me as I love them. I found you. Or should I say you found me? Thank you" he finishes.  
  
My jaw drops to the floor. I can't believe this is really happening. My heart skips a beat. I expect to wake up at any moment. He really loves me.  
  
We walked out of the bar that day and ended our routine. No longer do we meet in the Three Broomsticks everyday. Instead, we sleep in late, and make breakfast together. We give each other's lives meaning. Finally, we both found what we needed: someone to love us. My life is now complete. I will love this man until the day that I die. Every night I go to sleep looking over at the mirror. I carry it with me everyday, and keep it close at night. The mirror brought us together. Sirius brought us together. I will forever be thankful.  
  
A/N: I hope it was up to your standards! REVIEW!!!!!! 


End file.
